


I only want you

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jisung, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaemin was heartbroken, Jeno is stupid, Light Angst, M/M, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Lee Jeno is a cheater who didn't deserve a softie like Na Jaemin/ Lee Jaemin..Leaving him was the best answer but what if both of them longing for each other, every night, every day??..
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. Welcome to my second ff😅 I hope u will like it, enjoy❤️ Forgive me for any mistake grammar or typos😅

They have been married for two years. In their second anniversary, they vow to each other, even if Jaemin still cannot pregnant, they will still love each other and adore each other. 

  
"I'm willingly to stay by your side.. Forever..." Jeno said to Jaemin as he hug the younger and kiss his forehead lovingly. Jaemin hug him back with sweet smile. 

  
"Thank you, Nono.. I love you" 

  
"I love you too, Nana.." 

  
*time skip*   
3 months after their second anniversary, Jaemin realised Jeno start to change. Usually, every morning Jeno would kiss or being clingy with Jaemin but suddenly he change. He stop kissing, hugging or even care about Jaemin. Jaemin was so sad. He tried to find the reason why Jeno gave him a cold shoulder. 

  
2 weeks later, finally Jaemin found out the truth when he was on his way to his husband company. He saw Jeno kiss another girl in his car at the parking lot. Jaemin was heartbroken to see that scene. While crying, he run to back home. He wailing and crying as if his world has stop. 

  
"How could you, Lee Jeno.. After all these years we have been together, you even.. Have promised.. T-that you will always l-love me!!" Jaemin swear to himself, he will go away from Jeno forever.

There is no way he will going to stay longer with a cheater who didn't deserve his love. 

  
That night, soon after Jeno back home, Jaemin greet him like he always do. Jeno didn't know that Jaemin already knew about him having another affair out there. Jeno give him a little smile. 

  
After Jeno done showering, he walk out the bathroom with the towel wrapping his waist until his knee. Jaemin want tonight to be their last day so he seduce Jeno to make love with him. Jeno fall to his trap and they spend 2 hours making love.

((Please forgive this innocent yet not so pure mind of me ;) hehe))

  
The next day... Jaemin woke up early to make Jeno's breakfast. Jeno didn't suspect suspicious with Jaemin's sudden behaviour and calmly eat his breakfast without Jaemin. 

The younger was so busy preparing himself for this last day. A few minutes after collecting himself, Jaemin kiss Jeno's lips passionately as the latter kiss him back. Jaemin didn't want to pull away but he have to. 

"Are you okay, Nana? You seems so aggressive last night and today.." Jeno jokes. Jaemin shook his head with a fake laugh. 

"Nothing Jeno ya.. I'm just miss you so much" Jaemin kiss Jeno cheek before he let the older go to work. 

  
"Enjoy your day my love!" Jaemin yell and Jeno heard it. He smile until his eyes shape to a cresent making him looks more attractive. He waved back before driving away. Jaemin closed the door and with all his energy left, he cried again and this time with all of his heart. 

  
*4 years later*   
"M-mom-my.." Jisung, 4 years old boy wake his mommy as he slap his mommy's shoulder. Jaemin grunts as he force his heavy eyes to open and saw his lovely son grinning at him. 

  
"Ermm.. Good morning Sungiee~ ouww... Why my baby looks so cute?" Jaemin squish his baby's cheek. Jisung giggle as he put raise his arm begging Jaemin to hug him. Jaemin hug his Jisung and pamper him with kiss all over his face. 

  
"M-mommy stop.. It's tickle" Jisung giggle making Jaemin stop. He smile lovingly at his baby. 

"Okay okay.. Come on, you must be hungry" Jaemin carried his baby as he walk toward the kitchen. 

  
It has been 4 years since Jaemin left Jeno alone at their house. He pack all his belongings and left his wedding rings on the nightstand table next to their bed. He even left a letter for him just to let him know about his leaving and make sure they won't bump into each other again. After he left, he stay a week in a motel before move to a small apartment far from their house.

A week later, Jaemin found out that he was pregnant and was beyond happy for it. He didn't tell anyone but his family about it. Soon, he start to adapt with his new life and live happy with it. After Jisung born, he found a job at a cafe near their apartment. He teach Jisung to read, counting and some manners. Everyday Jaemin pampering his baby with love because having Jisung in his hard life, help him to stay alive till now. Thank goodness Jaemin's parent love Jisung and they even spoil the baby.


	2. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno meet Jaemin and Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this one going to be a little bit longer😅❤️ Continue on reading <3

9 am..  
Jaemin put on his work uniform and a tight black jean and wear a light make up to cover his pale face. After done with his appearance, he go to the living room and found his baby was playing some blocks. "Babyy.. Come on, it is time to go" he call Jisung with loving tone as Jisung quickly run towards Jaemin with a big smile. "Yeahhh.. Play with uncle Hyuckie~" Jisung wear his coat and shoes helped by Jaemin.  
They both walking hand in hand to the cafe. A minutes later, they arrive there and greeted by the owner of the cafe. "Good morning gentlemen" Mr Jung said. Jaemin and Jisung greet back. A tanned male with a ethereal beauty approach them with a sweet smile. "Hello my lovessss" he said as he hug Jaemin and then Jisung.  
"Hello uncle Hyuckie.. You looks more beautiful today~" Jisung blush when Donghyuck kiss his cheek. "You are so cute, Jisungie~ come on, uncle have prepare your favourite drink" Donghyuck lead Jisung to the kitchen meanwhile Jaemin settle himself at the counter and wear his hat. He clean the counter and check the machines at the back.  
9:30 am..  
Soon after the cafe has open, a few customer start entering the cafe. With a warm smile, Jaemin greet and take every order with the helps from Renjun, another employee who just start working there 2 months ago.  
1:30 pm..  
Finally, the cafe almost empty as many customer already back to their work. Jaemin sigh in relief as he walk into the changing room and found Jisung was asleep on the couch. He smile at the cute scene. He sit next to his baby and run his hand through Jisung's hair.  
"Auww.. My baby must be so tired" Jaemin mumble. He kiss the baby's forehead lovingly.  
"Jae.." Jaemin turn and saw Renjun stand by the door while holding two glass of orange juice. "Here.. You must be exhausted" Renjun handed him one of the glass with a shy smile. Jaemin whispered thank you before sipping the juice to clear his sore throat.  
"Where is Jisung's daddy?" Jaemin almost choked by the sudden question. Renjun pat Jaemin's shoulder.  
"W-why d-do y-you want to know a-about it?" Jaemin asked. He raise his eye brow waiting for the latter reason.  
"I am just curious.. I never saw anyone that he call daddy coming here" Renjun shrugged. Jaemin sit straight and quietly put the glass on the table.  
"Well.. Urmm.. It just a thing that is hard to tell" Jaemin smile weakly at Renjun. Knowing the look Renjun decide not to force the younger to open up about his life.  
"It is okay.. Just rest here, i will ask Donghyuck to replace you" before Jaemin can refuse, the older already left leaving Jaemin feeling all guilty and anxious.  
Do i miss him??  
No i didn't miss him even a bit..  
Well, who am i lying to? Lying myself that i hate Lee Jeno, the love of my life but hurt me because of a certain girl?! Yes, i know it sounds stupid but i, Na Jaemin still loves my husband. He was my happiness.. Emphasise the word was..  
Aish.. I must stop thinking about him now.. I know he must be happy with his new family right now. I wonder, if he still have the same feeling for me?...  
On the other place..  
"Did you already got what i need?" A black hair man asked his assistant. His assistant nodded before placing a blue fild on his desk. "Good.. You can leave now" the latter leave his room. The black hair man grab the file and open it softly. He was smiling over the information in the file. 

"Whatever happen, i am going to get you back, Na Jaemin.. Cause you are mine" the man wipe his tear with his thumb as he still remember how 'Jaemin' smile, laugh or even cry when he was watching drama.

"I am freaking miss you, baby.."

Jaemin pov  
He looks around the cafe making sure all the equipment are on it own place. After satisfied, Jaemin walk to the changing room as he found his baby was playing with Donghyuck. He smile widely at the cute scene. Jisung play tag with Donghyuck before sitting on Donghyuck's lap when he start to feel tired. 

"Sungie~ did you make any trouble to uncle Hyuckie?" Jaemin asked Jisung, after he take a seat next Donghyuck. 

Jisung grin cutely and shook his head. 

"No.. I am good boy, right uncle?" Jisung look at Donghyuck with puppy eyes making the latter chuckled. 

"Yeah.. Jisungie is a good boy.." Donghyuck bopped his nose with the baby's, receive a cute gigle from the baby. Jaemin cannot help but feels warm with that lovely scene in front him. 

He start wondering what Jeno will do if he know about Jisung? Will he love Jisung just like how Donghyuck care for the baby?? 

'Aishh.. Why did i am thinking about him?? Maybe he is happy with his new family now. I should stop cause i know there is no love for me.. It hurts....'   
He thought as his face start darken by the thought of Jeno. 

Donghyuck sensed the tension from Jaemin. He nudge Jaemin's arm making the latter flinch. 

"I know what you thinking on.. Just stop already, Minmin.. You might hurt yourself if you keep on hoping for him to love you again" Donghyuck softly advice his friend. They have been friends for almost 4 years already.. He knew everything about Jaemin past life and sure, he didn't want his friend getting hurt again. 

Silently, Jaemin nodded his head, looking down on his shoes. Jisung saw his mommy expression. 

"Mommy.. Are you sad? Don't sad, Sungie will sad too.." Hearig his baby sad voice making Jaemin quickly hug Jisung. 

"I am not sad baby.. Just thinking, let us go home, okay?" Jaemin said after he pulled away. Jisung innocently nodded his head. 

After bid goodbye to Donghyuck, both of them walk together hand in hand with a happy smile on their faces. They chattered and laugh. Until, a black car stop next the road across them catching Jaemin attention. He stop from walking when he saw the driver. Jisung was confuse with Jaemin's weird action. He look at the same direction. A black hair man walk out from the expensive car and headed toward them with his popular eyes smile. Jisung frown at the stranger man before realising he did saw that man before from Jaemin's phone. Jaemin remain froze at his spot not realising Jisung already run towards the man. 

"Daddy!!" Jisung exclaim before jump on the man as the man carried Jisung still with a smile. Jaemin finally snapped out from his thought when he saw Jisung happily hug and kiss the black hair man. 

The black hair man already stand in front Jaemin and gazing at him with longing eyes. His smile show that he feel a little bit sad yet happy to see Jaemin again. 

'It is Jeno.. This is him..' Jaemin said to himself. 

"Jaemin ahh.. I miss you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think Jaemin would do when they meet each other ;)


	3. Make you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno want to make Jaemin as his again but Jaemin being hard to get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading❤️ Sorry for any mistakes such as typos and grammar error😄

_"Jaemin ah.. I miss you"_

Jaemin shook his head. He feel overwhelmed right now but he tried to not cry in front Jeno. He didn't deserve to be the reason of his tears anymore. It is worthless. 

Jeno staring into Jaemin's eyes with a mix emotion. Slowly Jaemin turn away his gaze from Jeno. 

"What are you doing here?" Jaemin coldly asked. Jeno smile fade a bit. He know Jaemin must be heartbroken because of him. He cheated and make the latter cried. But, his heart still loving Jaemin and wanting him again. 

"I miss you Jaemin ah.. It has been 4 years since you left me" Jeno softly said as he step forward, closer to Jaemin. Jaemin didn't realise it as he keep looking at other way. 

"So what if i left you?? You are the one who cheated and make me miserable! I don't want to be with you anymore" Jaemin scowl still not looking at Jeno. 

"I am sorry, Nana.. I shouldn't do that to you.. I am so sorry" Jeno caress Jaemin's cheek lovingly. His eyes almost tearing as he finally get to touch the person whom he love so much. He has been craved to touch him, hug him, kiss and loving him. Jaemin stare Jeno's eyes. He also miss the latter. He close his eyes when Jeno kiss his forehead. 

"Can you give me another chance to make up with you?" Jeno plead. 

Jaemin look down to his shoes as he think about it. 

"Give me more time.. I will tell you later" Jaemin said. Jeno nodded. After awhile staring at each other, they notice Jisung been so quiet when they two were talking. Jaemin glance af his baby and saw Jisung was sleeping as he lean his head on his daddy's shoulder. 

"Are he sleeping?" Jeno asked. Jaemin nodded with a warm smile. 

"Let me send you home. You must be tired" Using his free hand, Jeno hug the latter waist and walk together to Jaemin's house. Jaemin remain quiet and let Jeno pull him closer to his body. 

He miss the warmth of Jeno's body. He miss his mint cologne. But, Jaemin needs to rethink cause he afraid he will be disappointed again if he accept Jeno's feelings. 

****

Since that day, Jeno always visit them and brought toys for Jisung. The baby of course love it when his daddy came and play with him. Jeno also spend more time with Jisung, leaving all his work at office. Jaemin doesn't care as long as Jisung happy with Jeno. 

It has been two weeks since Jaemin asked Jeno to give him time, and it has been two weeks since he start being closer to Jisung. He want to make Jaemin trust him again. He miss the latter presence everytime he wake up in the morning. 

Apparently, Jeno and Jisung were playing at the corner at the cafe as Jaemin is busy paying his attention to customers. Sometimes, Jaemin will steal a glance to them. 

Luckily, there is less customer coming in the cafe. Jaemin use this as a chance to observing his ex husband figure. Jeno become more muscular than before and he bet Jeno's abs must be more sexier than before. This time he stare at the latter visual. He amazingly become more handsome now. His cute cresent eyes, his pale fair skin, his red plump lips surely makes Jaemin heart beating fast. 

As he was so focus staring at Jeno, he didn't realise Renjun standing beside him. 

"What are you looking at?" Jaemin flinch at the sudden question. He almost scream from the shock. Renjun grin when he saw Jaemin's shock expression. 

"I.. W-when.. Since when you stand there?" Jaemin stutter. 

"Hmm.. A minute ago. I ask, what are you looking at? And who is that guy?" Renjun look at Jeno who is busy feeding the baby some chocolate cake. 

"I.. Ermm.. I was looking at Jisung of course" Jaemin blush as he remember how stupid his mind for thinking about Jeno. "That guy is Jisung's real daddy" Jaemin continues as he wipe the dirty desk using some tissues. Renjun was a little surprise. 

"Are you.. planing to get back with him?" Jaemin stop wiping as he stare at the desk. 

"I don't know about it yet.." 

"Why? I can see he can be the best father for Jisung.. Just give him a chance Jaemin. I didn't know what he has done to you at the past but Jisung still need his daddy. He needs you two" Renjun pat Jaemin's shoulder to give him courage. 

"But what if he broke my heart again? It hurt so much when he cheated on me.." Jaemin voice crack a bit as he hold himself from crying. Renjun shook his head. He do feel pity for Jaemin. 

"He will not going to hurt you again. Trust me.. Trust him. Just give a try if you still cannot trust him, then leave. If you still love him, stay. Love can be sweet but it has its bitter too. All you need now is trust him that he will never hurt you again" Jaemin gaze at Jeno. He was smiling and laughing when Jisung made a mess. He take a napkin and wipe the dirt from Jisung's face. 

"Maybe i should give him a chance.." Jaemin mumble but enough for Renjun to heard it. Renjun sigh in relief. 

"You should. Now go over there.. I will take care over here" Renjun gestured Jaemin towards the seat Jeno and Jisung sit. Jaemin glance at Renjun and receive a nod from the latter. 

Nervously he walk toward them as his finger play with the hem of his shirt. Once he stand next to Jeno, the older turn and give him his sweetest smile. It makes Jaemin melt. 

"Ermm.. Don't you have a work to do??" Jaemin asked as he take a sit in front Jeno and Jisung. Jeno shake his head. 

"My first priority are you two.. Work can wait. I have been waiting for 4 year to spend this time with you two" Jeno answer sincerely as he stare lovingly at Jaemin. Jaemin was flustered by those loving stare. He sure his face is so red right now. 

"Ehem.. Ermm.. I want to talk about giving you a chance.." Jaemin look everywhere but Jeno cause he feels so nervous and shy. Jeno nodded his head, waiting for Jaemin to continue. 

"I.. I will give you another chance" Jeno smile widely showing his white teeth. He hold tight Jaemin's hands with sparkle eyes. 

"But promise me you won't break my heart again" Jaemin said as he look at Jeno. 

"I am not going to make you cry again.. Thank you for accepting me again, Nana. I love you" Jeno kiss Jaemin's hands. Jisung that was focus watching the drama between his parents clap his hands as if he knew what his parents talked about. 

"Mommy daddy hold hand. Now, kiss! Kiss!" Jisung cheer them making Jaemin blush more. Jeno chuckle at Jisung cuteness. He look at Jaemin again this time asking permission to kiss him. 

Jaemin nod shyly. Jeno stand a bit closer toward Jaemin and close the gap between their face. His lips on Jaemin's lips. He kiss him slowly and soon after Jaemin kiss him back. Jisung was wriggling on his sit when his parents kiss each other. 

Finally.. They lived with each other as a happy family. Jeno and Jaemin married again. Two months later, Jisung is expecting to have a baby sister from Jaemin. 

Just like what Jeno promised, he never hurt Jaemin again and always making him happy. He also spoil Jisung with everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.. The last chapter😙 I am so sorry if this story looks so bad😅 Hope u guys like it and don't forget to kudos❤️😄 Bye~


End file.
